Walk it Out
by Demon Casket
Summary: It has been years since the defeat of the Fire Lord and the world is slowly settling into peace. However, in an age of forgiveness, can a lost, spurned, and broken heart learn to forgive and love again? NTR/cuck/cheat warning. Polyamory warning. Graphic sex warning. Dark/angst warning.
1. Like Wolf Bats in Heat 1-1

.

* * *

Avatar

Walk it Out

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it's characters, or any of its incarnations. This is a work of fanfiction and has been produced free of charge, without use or intent of profit.

* * *

Chapter 1-1:

Like Wolf Bats in Heat

* * *

"…Thank you. I hope we will all work hard to help heal the wounds and past grievances caused by the Fire Nation and strengthen the bonds of friendship, between our lands." Zuko concluded the conference to a small chorus of cheers and joyful clatter, within a room of around fifteen men and women, delegates from the Earth Kingdom's eastern, outlying provinces.

Zuko, Sokka, and Suki bowed in respects to the leaving dignitaries; Suki, in traditional battle garb, on Zuko's right flank, and Sokka, in thinner summer clothing with Water Tribe colors, on Zuko's left flank, and Zuko, seated and bowing graciously from his almost throne-like seat at the head of the conference table. They were set up in a tent, in the mountainous distance of some indistinct earth town, whose name only Sokka remembered for some odd shopping reason, to gather a secret meeting of outlying Earth Province members, to quell and calm some rebellions over allying with the fire nation. Zuko understood the feelings and reasons behind the rebellions, but, was not so ready to simply treat them all as criminally wrong. Healing had to be achieved so that the world could move on.

It had been many years since the defeat of Firelord Ozai, but, still, some of the wounds caused by the Fire Nation felt fresh and sore. As of this point in time, Zuko and Aang were slowly circling the globe to help soothe and heal them.

Albeit the fact that this meeting was one of many that would aide in doing so, that didn't distract from the occasional feeling that these things could be absolutely…boring.

"D'oughhhhhh, finally." Sokka groaned, Suki and even Zuko exhaling in unison. "That took all day!"

"Easy, Sokka. The situation is still delicate and they may take that as an insult, if they're still within earshot of us." Zuko replied.

"Yes, yes, but…now that it's over…it meansthatIcanfinallyTAKEYOUSHOPPIIIIIIIING!" Sokka exclaimed, with his arms outstretched to the tent ceiling.

Zuko and Suki giggled at Sokka's antics.

"C'mon!" Sokka ecstatically squealed as his hand shot forth to clasp onto Suki's arm, "I know this great place, with these awesome tote bags, and all these cool Earth Kingdom pendants and trinkets…" Sokka drove on and on.

Suki unfortunately tugged her wrist loose from Sokka's hyperactively urgent grip. "Uhheh, no, Sokka. Not just yet. I have some urgent business to take care of with Zuko, in private. You go on ahead. I'll meet you in a few hours at that nice looking noodle shop we saw in the northwest corner of town."

"Sounds like a plan, mah man…or…wo-man…eheh." Sokka fumbled. In a moment, he was dashing for the exits of the tents. "I'll see ya in tooooown!" he called out behind him.

"…Where is it…where is it?!" Sokka groaned to himself as he looked high and low, all around the apartment room for his wallet. He scrambled, to and fro, leaving no stone unturned, searching frantically for it in this temporary place they called home, rented out only for the brief peace talk. Alas, he could find neither hide nor hair of it.

"Ugh…I probably dropped it, running from the tents." he grumbled, and regretted having to travel back up the mountain path to look, also to possibly ask Suki if she'd seen it.

On his way back to the path, Sokka ran into some of the guards that previously stood securing the tent perimeter, eating at a food stall. "Hey you guys…aren't you supposed to be guarding Zu…ehh the Fiahlohhhd?" Sokka 'corrected' himself, bellowing with a regal voice, comically yet at a conversational volume, as to not alert passerbys of the Firelord's presence...or at least he hoped it was quiet enough.

"Hehehe, we were, but, we were excused to go enjoy the town." one of them said. "Besides, he has Lady Suki to protect him."

"Ahh, true." Sokka agreed with a wide grin across his face. "She's aaall a man needs...err to protect him...that is."

The guards simply laughed in reply.

After a minute or two of palling around with them, he continued his detour, back to the tents.

A slight sandstorm had kicked up and the wind was all but howling in Sokka's ears.

He reached the tents, on a decent jog, only a few minutes after he left the guards. The conference tent looked nearly abandoned, with It's flaps buttoned up and pinned down.

"Hello!?" Sokka called. There was no answer, which didn't quite surprise him, as no one could hear a dragon's roar over this crazy wind. 'They probably went on without me into the town.' Sokka thought. 'I'd better hurry.'

So, he decided to weasel his way in through the flaps, unbuttoning a doorway from bottom to top, starting with the bare minimum hand room he had to blindly unhook the first button from the outside. He then rebuttoned it, as the sandstorm was something fierce and he didn't want it following him in.

He looked around the slightly quieter perimeter of the tent, a sort of outer ring and foyer for the inner chamber. No wallet. He sighed and put his hands on his hips then 'Where could it…' he thought to himself…suddenly noticing the large bulge in his pants, which his hand just landed on. He giggled to himself then, as he withdrew the object from its hiding place. It was his wallet. He had been carrying it this entire time. Sokka giggled softly to himself and shook his head, feeling utterly ridiculous and totally glad that no one had been there to see his faux pas.

Making ready to leave, hopefully to catch up with Suki and Zuko, his feet lurched forward, prepared to make another dash for the exit…until he noticed a sound. It was coming from the inner chamber…and it sounded like…Zuko…groaning in pain.

Sokka hastily searched his body for any form of weaponry he had. Nothing but a tiny penknife. Whatever happened next, he would have to take care of it with stealth. He circled the perimeter, finding no one but himself was in the outer hall; a good thing. He then went closer towards wherever Zuko was, sneaking around blindly as he was still blocked by the flaps and curtains of the inner chamber. Getting fairly close, he noticed another sound. It was faint but definite and had a rhythmic sense to it. It was sort of a wet, smacking sound, intermittently interrupted by Zuko's groans and huffs. Sokka had no idea what that was. It made him edgy. As Sokka felt that he didn't have much time, he stopped where he was, somewhere around the left flank of the 'throne' and slowly, carefully opened a flap so he could peek inside. What he saw both shocked and puzzled him. He watched a while, unable to make ends of the scene at hand. He felt utterly confused...and then...enraged. He saw Zuko, sitting on his throne, with Suki kneeling at his feet, appearing to worship him…and she was…but, in a very specific way. She was sucking Zuko's large, attentive cock…and she was doing it…quite well.

Sokka was well in the mood to burst in and demand an explanation. That is...until he heard Suki moan, "MMMmmmmhhh..." It was obvious now...she liked what she was doing. Sokka didn't know what to do then...except to simply...observe.

"Oughhh…aughhhh!" Zuko groaned as Suki swallowed and swallowed his stiff, thick manhood with ecstatic hunger. Her eyes were closed with pleasure and her slow, pumping grip was firm on Zuko's lower quarters, as her tight, hot, slippery lips slid up and down, clicking sweet and nasty smacks as they slipped over the ridge of his cock's head. Zuko silently watched, entranced as this painted face beauty devoured his meat, her every motion chiming with the sweet clink of golden trinkets in her hair or the armor on her body. She was doing him so well that he gripped onto the armrests of his throne and groaned, "Oughhhhhh!", throwing his head back in hard, overwhelming pleasure, entranced by the rhythmic voice of beautifully wet smacks of flesh and gently chiming metals. He looked back down to converse with Suki a moment, curious. "…Huhh…ough…do you ever…do this with Sokka?" he asked.

Suki temporarily relieved him of her mouth. "No." she said plainly, her eyes still focused on his cock. "…He's not that adventurous."

"Oughh…" Zuko replied, still dazed at this beauty that so mastered his cock with unrelenting hunger.

Suki smiled deviously for a bit and stared with a fiery gaze into Zuko's eyes. She opened her mouth and let loose her tongue to circle and swarm around his big, tasty head, making Zuko slump back once again from the hard, fiery pleasure. The edges of Suki's mouth curled up in a naughty little smile, before she went back to a nice, constant stream of sucking and pumping.

Zuko's loins suddenly shocked up and he swiftly but gently slipped his hands forward to dig his fingers into Suki's hair, signaling to her that he was about to cum. She responded by sucking him faster and harder, gripping his dick like a warrior and plunging her lips down onto him while her wet, hot, slippery tongue pressed and worked into his head. "Aghhh!" Zuko groaned as she sucked him closer to the edge. She began switching between this hard, fast pumping and sucking, to swallowing his head in place, with a good, hard, kissing suck, while she ravenously pumped his shaft as if she was shaking the juice out of him. When she held him there, her mouth's attention came from her stiff, mighty tongue, as it licked and stroked powerful circles into his head. "Uahh…oh! OGHHH!" Zuko moaned, his body now ready to give, as Suki continued to suck and pump his body for his liquid love. Just about when he was ready to explode, Suki suddenly let her grip go from his shaft and began plunging her mouth hard and deep onto him, swallowing and swallowing his entire cock with a furious set of deep, hot sucking that had him all the way in, to her throat. And she kept on it, hard, constant, and fast, until Zuko began exploding geysers of hot, thick, uninhibited cum into her throat…and still she kept plunging down onto him. Each shot encouraged her to swallow and suck him, again and again and again, drinking down hard spurts of hot, thick cum, and not letting a single drop leak from her lips…that is, until she popped him out of her mouth and began pumping and shaking him furiously, letting his hot, manly spunk splash and paint all over her face…her cheeks…her lips…and occasionally across her tongue…she loved every second of it. She shook him and shook him, pumping his shaft with an unimaginably lustful rage, as she used his head as a paintbrush across the lovely canvas of her face. She took great pleasure in the way his warm, lovely cum felt, as she stroked the hot flesh of his head, across her loving lips and her thankful cheeks, especially when it blessed her with a fresh kiss of lovely spunk. She spent a moment there, Zuko looking on, as this beautiful demon of a lady swirled and stroked his cock over her face, decorating herself with more lovely, pearly, strings, drips, and gobs of his manly love.

Zuko was soon spent, but still, she was not done with him, as she soon held him at the base of his shaft and slowly slipped him back into her mouth. She smiled as she began again, plunging slowly down onto him, her tight lips now a bit more gentle, sensitive to Zuko's…condition. He nearly jolted as the lady cruelly continued to eat his harshly oversensitive cock. Gentle, yes, but soon, her hungry little mouth began tightening its suck upon him and he was engulfed in a shocking sea of unbearable pleasure.

"...Nnngghhh...oahhhgggghh…stahhh…stahhpp…" Zuko shook and writhed in place from Suki's torturous, suckling grip.

She giggled a bit, when she saw his jolting reaction after she took a tight, sucking kiss off his head and popped her mouth open and loose from him. Suki taunted and shook her head 'no' with a smile. "Ah, ah, ahh…" she all but sang, as she teased his flesh with her warm, pointy nub of a nose. "…You still need to fuck me." she commented, and then continued to suck him, driving him absolutely mad, even furious at what she was doing.

She liked that. In fact…it was exactly why she was doing it.

* * *

Author's note: It's odd, really. Suki wasn't really a character I was attracted to, but, after writing this, I find her to be a very compelling character, hahaha! In fact, it wasn't until after writing this that I started rustling around fanart of her and found that there are lots of other artists and fans out there that feel exactly the same thing! This slash is so forbiddenly good...it practically makes me drunk.


	2. Like Wolf Bats in Heat 1-2

.

* * *

Avatar

Walk it Out

* * *

Chapter 1-2:

Like Wolf Bats in Heat

* * *

Suki was almost eerily accurate with her actions. She knew how to keep Zuko's cock nice and pleasured, without hitting any currently tender spots. She continued swallowing his delicate meat, keeping him nice and stiff, though she knew he was ready to give up and rest. Her lips stroked and swiveled around his body, avoiding his now tender, sensitive head, as she knew any touch received there would be a bit too much for him. This set of considerate, cautious sucking didn't last for long, however. His torment was to be her pleasure, quite soon.

She placed her hands delicately on either side of Zuko's lap and began giving him slow, twisting sucks, diving her face onto his body and swallowing all of him, before she reversed her motion and rose. While she was swallowing him whole, nice and slow, she began swirling and swirling in firm, tasty, intentional strokes with her tongue, shocking Zuko's body with intense, unbearable pleasure.

Zuko gritted his teeth against what Suki was giving him. She sucked him slowly and honest, loving the taste of his stiff, hot prick, as her lips slowly rose and fell tightly upon him, twisting left and right as she did so. The young prince was absolutely livid that this lady was paying no heed to the fact that he was a little too sensitive to have her keep doing that to him. In fact she was smiling at his reactions.

Suki lifted off of him for a moment. "Ohh, what's wrong, Zuzu? Too much for you?" she teased with a grin, before she swallowed him whole again.

Zuko nearly swallowed his own tongue, when she sucked down onto him again. It came to a point when he could absolutely take no more and practically wanted to punish her for her insolence. He gripped her lovely, cum soaked face within his hands and stared right at her. She simply smiled at him, nearly giggling in reply. He really, really wanted to give it to her now. "…On the table…now." Zuko commanded. "Give your ass…to me."

With a fiery look of contentment in her eye, she stood and did as she was told.

Suki teasingly strolled, with no hurry whatsoever and a smug little high browed smile upon her face, moving towards the edge of the table, and then leaned her body over it, pointing her rear end teasingly towards Zuko, as she stared back at him, defiantly, like a feral kitten, as she awaited his contact.

Zuko angrily stood and followed, yanking up Suki's skirt and exposing her fine, curvy bottom and the hint of her glistening pussy to him.

"Oaghhh!" Suki squealed as Zuko roughly gripped onto her ass's firm cheeks and spread them open, revealing her rosy asshole and wet, dripping pussy, ready for the taking. "Ooooooh…" was her reply. She was loving this…plain and simple.

With haste, he positioned his cock before her glistening lips, teased and stroked his head across her petals to get her good and ready…and then he shoved himself in with a mighty, merciless thrust. "Unggghhhh!" he groaned as his shaft slid with full, penetrating strength into her slippery love canal.

"OOUGHHH!" Suki groaned as well, closing her eyes and scrunching her brow from the shocking pleasure that rippled through her flesh. She arced her back and appeared to kiss the sky, forming her cherry red lips into a silent 'ooh', as she felt his stiff, thick, angry cock fuck inside of her, and soon, he was pounding and pounding at her pussy, roughly fucking with an animal appetite, and giving her hungry lips what they wanted.

"Take this, you fucking cunt…" Zuko groaned through clenched teeth as he stroked, hard and fast, into her pussy, slamming into her body at enough strength to make a hot, sexy, slapping sound when his hips collided with her tender rump.

"Hohhh…hohhh…ohhh…yess, my prince…oohh…give my little pussy what it's been needing…" Suki huffed, as her burning love canal hungrily tightened down on Zuko's shaft. It fed her body hard with constant fucking, satisfying the fire within her loins and slaking its thirst for a good thrust. He began quickening his pace so hard and fast that it was almost like he was vibrating. "OoooooOOOOOOH!" Suki moaned and sang as Zuko's actions seemed to pleasure her entire body.

As Suki continued to moan and sing her pleasure to him, Zuko reached up and nearly tore at the cords that bound her armor to her body, popping it off, and then he dragged open her robe to expose her soft yet excitedly firm, tender breasts. He grabbed hold of these things and kneaded them wildly, palming and rubbing over their stiff nipples and pressing deeply into their softness. Suki loved the feel of his arms wrapping around her body to play with her sensitive breasts, so much so that she stood in place and leaned herself against him. She slipped her head backward and to his left for a kiss, caressing her cheek to his, as her body attempted to wrap and cling to him like a boa constrictor. After a brief, lustful dance with their tongues, Zuko found that he had a hard time fucking her now, so, he pulled her backward to sit on him, in the throne.

"…Fuck yourself." Zuko ordered. Suki smiled, happy to comply.

"Ahh…hahhh…ooohh…" Suki began panting as she gripped onto the armrests and used her legs to pump her body up and down onto Zuko's cock. As she slid up and down his meaty pole, he gave her extra force, pumping his body up into hers and meeting skin on skin with a lovely slap. While she continued to fuck and juice her tight, little pussy, Zuko compounded her body's pleasure by fondling and handling her sensitive breasts, giving sweet, tickling attention by gently pinching and stroking over her hot, stiff nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. "Ah! Ah! Ah…yes! Yes!" Suki chirped her pleasure as the flames building inside her body began forcing her to fuck harder…faster…wilder, pumping with force down onto him, as she was driven over the edge. "OOOOHHH!" Suki suddenly growled as her pussy began spilling hot, liquid love all over Zuko's shaft, her body nearly shuddering from her intense orgasm as she gave herself a few hard, fast fucks to finally explode. She slid down to the base of his cock, swallowing him whole with her burning cunt, as it throbbed and pulsed its love for him. "Ffff…ffff…hhhahhhhh…" Suki panted, sucking in hard breaths through her teeth, as she collapsed, leaning herself back onto Zuko, the both of them, huffing like wolf bats in heat. "That…hhhehhh…hehhh…was…wonnnderfullhhh…" Suki said.

"Yeah, heh…it really was." Zuko replied, "…but it's not over."

"…Huh?" Suki perked up. "EEHP!" she squealed as Zuko slipped himself out of her body and began slipping down, under her, and off the throne. She didn't know how or when, but, her wrists were now bound to the armrests with a soft yet resilient set of cord. "Wha…what are you…"

"Your pussy…is mine, you nasty slut." Zuko said as he turned to face her.

Zuko quickly moved to catch Suki's ankles. Though she struggled and tried to kick herself loose of his grip, she swiftly ended up with both hands and feet tied together, with her legs wide apart…and her wet, rosy pussy out and open for the taking. It was Zuko now who kneeled before her and pulled her body close. "Did you think you could just torture me like that and get away with it?" he asked…as he came in close to start giving her sweet, juicy pussy a nice, messy, open mouthed kiss.

"Oughhh! Ahhh!" Suki moaned, watching with a wide eyed stare, slightly terrified…yet slightly excited. "Ayeehh…ammhhhh…oughhhhh…sorry…my prince…ohhhhh! Please…forgive…meeeh!" she moaned, playing at her words and understanding now that she was simply riding out this game…wherever it went.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." Zuko teased, continuing to kiss and tongue wildly with deep, firmly pressed strokes into her tasty cunt. "You'll be forgiven…you'll see…my way." And as she juiced up, sticky, sweet, and slippery for him, he rose up and proceeded to slip his hungry tool deep into her, to start pounding and stroking her loving pleasure box, yet again.

Sokka stood…crouched…and sat there, watching for what could have been hours. Zuko did things to her that, by Sokka's standards, seemed cruel and mean spirited, yet, Suki never ceased to enjoy them. He watched, as he pounded himself into her pussy, again and again, constantly, as she was tied up and helpless…and she kept moaning "Yes! Yes! Yes!" to the cadence of their hot, hard fucking. He sucked wildly upon her breasts as he plunged himself deeply into her body, and it made her squirm with delight. He filled her shimmering womanhood once with a heavy dose of manly spunk, and still, he rose like an unstoppable specter over her helpless body and proceeded to pull her head forward so he could plunge himself back into her mouth. After a while, he didn't have to feed himself to her lips any more. She sucked and swallowed with great pleasure, slowly slipping her lips forward and backward around him with a blushingly pleased look across her face. She was driven mad, her muffled moans heard from her cock filled mouth, as she quickened her pace in response…to the fact that she was getting her cum filled pussy fingered and played with, as she sucked and sucked away at him. Her joy was fulfilled once again, as Zuko came inside her mouth and then proceeded to paint her face with some free, remaining spurts of warm, loving cum…but he was still not done. He went back down from off her body and untied her, but demanded that she still stay put, as he plunged himself back into her hot, messy pussy, and once again proceeded to fuck her like a wild dog. he held on to her ankles and lulled them high towards her head, presenting her pussy at an odd angle that made him stroke into her upper walls.

"You like thathh?" he teased, "You like how I fuck that tight, little spot of yours?"

"Ohhhhhh, yes, yes, yes, yes…ougghhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Suki replied, and soon, her hot, excited cunt was splashing forth a geyser of sparkling love juice. He fucked, fucked, fucked it out of her, all while she shuddered and squealed. He then picked her up and held her close, causing her to wrap her arms and legs around him as he stood. He switched places with her and they cradled each other's bodies in a tight little love knot, arms and legs wrapped around each other, and continued to pound and pound away. He was fucking into her like a jack hammer, until he began cumming one last time…and it was a huge load. It spilled from Suki's body, streamed down from the throne, and pooled before them at its base. Finally…finally…huffing like a marathon runner…he was spent. And they rested there, a rosy, steamy, weary pile of flesh, knotted of limbs and shimmering with streams of and droplets of sweat. Suki struggled then, barely having the strength to pull herself up to Zuko, face to face, and gave him warm, mushy, open mouthed kiss.

Sokka was absolutely horrified. Not simply at the fact that all of this was happening, but, more to the point, that Zuko had the maddening stamina to do all of that!

He soon came to…a dark, unfathomable stream of burning…oozing…hate-filled lava spilling through his veins, as the feel of the pen-knife reminded itself of its presence, within his hands. He held it with a godly grip and rose in place, preparing to charge in and plunge its steel straight through the skull of this horrid…heartless…cruel…demon of a male creature, for doing this to his Suki…but then…he heard a strange line of speech that simply tangled all this rage around his throat…

"…We can't keep doing this." Zuko said.

"…?" Sokka froze. What was said, made no sense. Was Zuko not the one in control, this entire time?

"What," Suki began replying, "you don't wanna fuck me anymore?"

They giggled a bit, before Zuko answered back, "You know what I mean."

There was a silence for a bit, then, Suki replied, "…It's your fault, you know. You're the one that 'rage fucked' me before leaving Kyoshi. I haven't been able to get that scorching little moment out of my mind."

Zuko couldn't answer all that well to this. He had nothing but guilt for it, and the look upon his face said as much.

"…But what about Sokka?" Zuko suddenly said.

Sokka's eyes widened. It actually was Zuko that brought his name to bear.

"…He doesn't have to know." Suki answered. "Besides, he's not like this. He's warm…kind…and gentle. He just wouldn't understand how…from time to time…I need it…like this.

"…He can't give it…like this…to me….

"…not like you."

"…"

…Sokka understood now. At least, he understood as much as possible. This nasty, horrific fuck of a sex session…wasn't just mutual. It was her idea.

Needless to say, however, an understanding here, no matter how profound, could do nothing to help…the pain.

Sokka turned away from their general direction. There was a loud, sobbing scream that was trapped within his throat, but, there was just too much that was going on at once that it was simply…blocked. There was anger…there was hate…there was fear…there was emptiness…but, most of all…there was…worthlessness. A cocktail of dark, demonic emotions was swirling through Sokka's soul, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was as if a hole opened up that led straight to the center of the Earth, sucking out all he had which could be classified as innards, especially his heart…and he felt so very, very empty…and worthless.

"…We'd better go. You'd better clean up. He'll be waiting for us, soon." Zuko urged behind him.

"You're right. It's time to go." Suki said. Her voice seemed to echo through his mind as if they were spoken through an empty hall.

And He agreed, the lost, broken little soul that he was. It was time to go.

With zombie-like motions, he trudged towards the nearest exit and undid its flap. He stepped out, into the hot desert wind, as it wailed and moaned across the world before him. Its hard, unrelenting forces took the tears that were streaming down his weathered face and carried them away, but still, their burning signature and moistened streaks remained upon his cheeks. The town stood before him, and the lovely little noodle shop which they were supposed to meet at sat in the distance…but he didn't go towards town. He turned away, somewhere into the wind, blinded by the hard, stinging shots of desert sand, and kept walking. What he needed, right now, was not here.

He needed a hole…a deep, ice cold pit of a hole…somewhere dark, filled with nothing but forgetfulness…somewhere far away from all that could harm him…so he could crawl inside…and die.


	3. Moonlight Lady 2-1

.

* * *

Avatar

Walk it Out

* * *

Chapter 2-1:

Moonlight Lady

* * *

He trudged, aimlessly. All the while, stinging pellets of sand scraped at his face and bit at his naked eyes. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter because he couldn't feel it.

Even long after the sun had set, as the wild, desert wind bit into him with a now icy, life robbing grip, still…he couldn't feel it.

The wind stopped beating upon him, sometime before the dawn, and, when the sun rose again to threaten him with the inevitable burn of its hellish rays, he felt alone. There was nothing to be heard now, no raging wind to occupy his thoughts, naught but the shuffle of his own feet and the faint crunch of sandy grains as he stabbed his toes into the desert sand. With this silence, so thick that it nearly drove him mad, he almost wished the wind was back again. There was nothing though, only the muffled shuff of his feet. That…and the occasional spew of sobbing that made him nearly throw up, every time he began thinking of…Suki.

The sun was so hot, he was certain that his skin was beginning to cook and blister from its touch. '…Good…', was all he thought, '…I can die, unrecognized. And if this cruel wasteland wants me…it can have me.'

He began thinking to himself, satisfyingly, at how Zuko and Suki would be searching for him frantically… but would never find him. He relished the thought of his traceless disappearance causing them torment and anguish, especially at the possibility of knowing they caused it. And far, far ahead, many years from now, they would perhaps cross his withered corpse and find a tiny letter, clutched within his boney hands, cursing them for what they did, or, perhaps, only the tiniest scrap of parchment with the two, mysterious words that would explain all: "…I know."

The corners of his mouth attempted to rise in a sadistic little smile, but, he was honestly too weak to even do that.

Then, he began thinking that they didn't give a damn about him, that they were probably glad he was finally gone, no longer an obstacle for them to consummate their…whatever it was, between them. He soaked in this bloody anguish for a while, the dark, engulfing pains of worthlessness crawling into his veins like an invading wraith, but, he then began to recall the laughter, the good times, and how it was impossible for them not to love him as their own. But then, biting into the truth of that, he began sobbing once more, screaming in fact, as he simply could not understand how they could betray him like this. He wanted to kill them both for what they did…but his memories of better days made him recoil from such thoughts, doing nothing, however, to steady his desperate and angrily shaking hands.

And on and on, the furious torrent of heated emotions swirled about him, driving him madder and madder by the second. How far he walked, he did not know. How long he stepped, he couldn't say, for, after another day of the scorching sun, slowly arcing overhead, followed by the silvery moon and its steely, evening coldness, his lost mind could not be sure. Hungry and alone, with no map, no timepiece, and no friend to keep him whole, he could have imagined a thousand nights had passed, but in truth, he may have only crossed into the next day. He wanted it to end…all of it. He even began searching for something to end it with, but….

"…Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

…It seemed the end had found him.

In the dim light of the midnight sky, Sokka's weak and weary eyes spotted a figure, slowly moving towards him. It was furry and traveled on four legs. As it got closer, its huffing growls became much more audible, from its grizzly, tooth bearing snout. It was a hound of some kind, and, it was obviously very hungry and glad to see him.

As it paused, about twenty feet away, Sokka stopped to regard it. He almost smiled, knowing he would not survive what was about to happen. "…Hehhh…'bouthh…time." Sokka huffed with weak but sinister laughter. He nearly welcomed the beast, but, if this thing believed it was going to have a free meal…it was dead wrong. "Come…and…get it." he tempted the killer, though he knew it didn't understand a word he was saying.

The dog began its run for Sokka, pushing itself off with its hind legs and spilling into a full gallop. Sokka cocked his legs, bending him down to a near crouch, and opened his arms wide, ready to receive the beast, as it was sure to try and tackle him. It shot up towards him in a leap from several feet away, and it was only enough time for Sokka to simply react. He instinctively raised his forearm to give it a temporary offering and stop it from attacking more vital areas. Its wide jaws clamped down onto his forearm with a bite so strong that Sokka swore he heard a bone creak to a snap. "GAAAAHHHHGGGHHH…!" Sokka screamed as he felt the monster's fangs sink like knives into his flesh. As the frightful beast began viciously growling and wagging its face, attempting to tear the captured limb from his body, Sokka frantically dug his free hand into the folds of his garments. The pen knife…he knew he still had it…he dropped it into the folds of his clothing, somewhere…and there it was. He frantically fumbled it out of an inner pocket within his top and gripped it for dear life. He used his wounded arm to drag and pin the dog down to the ground, exposing its throat and underbelly to him…and then, he stabbed…and stabbed…and stabbed with psychotic ferocity. He thrust the tiny spear of steel as many times as he could, digging into the dog's ragged fur and tearing at its thick, stubborn hide. The stench of innards and murky, sickening scent of animal blood began filling the air as the desperate man did his work, jabbing and jabbing the sliver of steel into the creature's body, until it finally began to weaken and whimper from its pains. As a final measure, Sokka targeted the beast's throat, stabbed into its flank, and then dragged the blade across the wide column of veins and arteries, spilling any blood it had left in its upper extremities and finally killing this hell hound. The strange, epic, yet meaningless battle was done and the beast was dead. At last, he could reclaim his wreck of an arm from the monster's lifeless jaws and cling to it as his own.

He had done it. He killed his killer, thus he thought to himself, but, his loss of blood was too great for his torn and weary body to sustain. However, it was not like he wanted much more than this, as such a fitting end, a warrior's end…in a fight that no one but he could value. A cold numbness seemed to spill into his brain and he felt himself drifting away. "…Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he sighed, his body, especially his eyes, getting heavier and heavier. And as his eyes slowly closed, he slumped to the ground and rolled over to his back. The vastness of space spread out before him, barely visible through his dimming eyes. At least one last time, he could see the universe, in all its glory and belittling indifference towards him, shimmering with distant, celestial bodies he could barely perceive as unreachable. Even the moon seemed to smile down upon him, as it recalled his brief yet exciting spark of life. He smiled then, feeling as if life was a joke, and that, maybe…just maybe…he could care less about his friends' betrayal…and care more about how the three of them loved each other. But it was over now, and there was no need to fuss about it.

Death, it seemed, was finally upon him, and the peace thereof, for, where he was going, there would be no more pain and no memory of a friend, woman or man, whom he spilled his soul to, only to have it spat on and trampled under foot.

He greeted his end with a smile…and a tear…for any reason had, to cry one…


	4. Moonlight Lady 2-2

.

* * *

Avatar

Walk it Out

* * *

Chapter 2-2:

Moonlight Lady

* * *

"…Sahhhhkkaaaaaahhhh…"

…

"…Saaaaahhhkaaaaahhhhh…"

"Nnnghhhhh…"

…Sokka stirred, hearing a voice beyond the void.

It was warm…it was female…and, most of all…it was…beautiful.

It called out to him, almost in song, with two notes, high and low, tugging at his heartstrings and pulling him back into consciousness.

"…Sahhhhkaaaahhhh…" it called again.

He stirred…back to life…back to consciousness.

There was a heavy, dulled, almost vibrating pain radiating throughout his left forearm. He soon remembered that this was the arm he…fed, to the dog. With a mass of aches and pains strewn throughout his body, it wasn't too hard for him to awaken. It did, in fact, feel like he was returning from the dead. His body told him so.

"Unnnghhhhhh…" he groaned, as he blinked his eyes into consciousness. As his vision restored itself slowly, he painfully pulled his arm in front of his eyes to view the wreckage. It was an awful, bloody, shredded mess. His hand…as much as he tried, he couldn't move it. In fact, with every attempt to do so, the vinework of lacerations began oozing life. It was futile, even foolish, to say the least.

He carefully dropped his damaged limb, thinking that everything happening right now was reasonable...aside from his possible resurrection, that is. He soon began taking in his surroundings, trying to remember where he was and how he got there. He was lying near the crest of a large sand dune. Apparently, another light sandstorm had kicked up, as he could see the flurries of dust and sand passing by in large wisps and clouds.

…So why couldn't he hear it? More importantly…why couldn't he feel it?

It was odd, but, as he observed the strange phenomenon that was happening before him, he noticed that the wisps and clouds of desert sand seemed to pass around him. There was a bubble of near absolute peace that covered him, with only the faintest whispers of the harsh, desert wind to be heard. What's more, there was a strange, soft light that was leaking its way down from over the hill, somewhere above his head. Sokka was weak and surely weary, but, he just had to find out what in the world was going on.

He slowly rolled himself over to rest upon his belly and looked upward, towards the top of the dune. Yes indeed, there was a light coming from somewhere past the hill…and he suddenly noticed something else. As he put a hand forward to try to push himself up into a kneel, he heard the sand crunch a little louder than before, and, the handful of sand he was holding…wasn't sand. It was white. It was 'cooling'…but it wasn't cold. It felt like snow, yet, it wasn't. It looked like snow…yet it wasn't. Sokka was utterly dumbfounded. Just to be sure, and convinced that he had nothing to lose in trying anyway, he drew the snow up to his lips…and licked.

"…Ohhhhhhh…" Sokka moaned, as a strange, wonderful feeling spilled through him. He supposed that he could call it 'snow' as it surely felt like it, but, as he ingested some of these strange, icy crystals, he didn't feel the sensation of freezing, but of cooling…soothing…tingling…and…healing. "What is…hhhh…goinghhh…onhhh…" he panted, still weak, yet, he could feel some strength trickling through his veins, restoring him.

"…This way, Sokka. Follow the trail I've left for you…" the strange, soothing voice called again. Then, as Sokka looked up over this strange, icy trail, he saw that the path above it had somewhat clear skies, through which he could see the stars twinkling in the firmament. However, the winding sliver of sky wasn't fully clear, as the view was laced with…auroras.

"…In the middle of the…desert?" Sokka spoke, unaware that he spoke out loud.

Sokka wondered, reasonably, if he really was dead, or at least dying, and was hallucinating at the edge of forever. Or, perhaps, this was the gateway to his forever…he just didn't know. All he knew was, with each moment that passed, as he involved himself more in this strange, fantastic pathway, the better he felt. That alone was reason enough to move on.

He hadn't the strength to stand, but, at the very least, he could walk on his knees. So, he trudged forward, feeling like he had two gigantic feet, slithering on two very short legs beneath him. He strode the strange, icy path, tingling and feeling better and better with each dragging step, until he actually could feel the strength to stand. And when he did, he found himself just tall enough for his vision to break over the crest of the dune. The beautiful curtains of light were leading him onward, on a long…but not too long, winding road to a bright, shimmering surface in the distance. From the looks of it, it had to be water. "Come, Sokka. I am waiting for you." the voice called warmly, almost seductively, to him again. He swore this lady's voice sounded very, very familiar…but he just couldn't place voice to face at that moment. He mulled this over, soon delighting in the cool, healing touch of the 'snow' beneath his feet, as he took his first steps on this path, feeling like he'd just been born.

The moon shined brightly like a freshly polished, silver dollar, as it hung in the distance. Its rays spilled and splashed across the silhouettes of dozens, even thousands of sweet, furry pine trees, composing the most refreshing skyline he had ever seen. And as he rounded a slight bend, the final leg of this long, winding road, he came to the shore of a beautiful, crystal clear lake, whose surface sparkled and danced with the reflections of the moon above.

"Hhh…hhhohhh…whhatterrr…" Sokka huffed through his barren, broken lips. He stood, frozen in time for a moment, as fresh, joyful tears spilled from his eyes.

He stumbled forth, letting his woeful body topple straight into the lake, and it greeted him with the coolest, sweetest, most comforting chill that he had ever felt, since he left his home in the south. "Agagagagagagagagagagaggagagagaagagaaahhhhhhhh!" he gurgled and blasted his gleeful howls into the lake, all before he started screaming and wagging his face around like a madman. He then raised his face to the point where only his lips were touching the water…and slurped the slurp to end all slurps, from here 'till the end of time…

*Shhhhhlllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooppppp…PP!*

The sound he made, filling his mouth like a water balloon, rose from low base to high treble, as if his cheeks were a swiftly filling water jug. And with one mighty *GULP!*, he felt as if icy shards of lightning shot straight through his veins. His torn and tortured body, especially his arm, began glowing with a radiant, ice blue light, and in mere seconds…he…was…healed. Nothing could explain the feeling he had at that time. There was no comparison. It was better than sex.

He looked with so much ecstatic disbelief upon his freshly healed arm. It looked as if it had never been harmed. He looked down his left flank…then down his right…he was completely and utterly found in prime health. "…Ohhahahh…hahahah! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHHH!" he began crying and laughing at the same time. He ran even farther into the depths of the crystal waters, dancing with an utterly ridiculous prance, wanting to drown himself in its healing power…which, of course, was a mistake, as, just for a moment…he forgot that he couldn't breathe liquids. "GUGGG…GAHHHGGGGG!" he choked as a big hit of water tried to follow a path of low resistance…into his lungs. He blasted it out, thankfully, and then began frog kicking himself backwards towards the shore, so he could cough and nearly puke himself silly.

As he stood there, hazily, gagging and trying to get any remaining fluids out from places inside, where there wasn't quite supposed to be any, he began hearing the distinct sound of laughter. It wasn't harsh, mocking laughter, but, that of a beautiful kind, one of amusement and…adoration. It seemed to come from all around, but, if one thing was certain, it was definitely coming from…the sky. More specifically, it was bubbling and babbling, crisp and clear, from the moon itself.

"…Oh…" Sokka said, as he suddenly realized why the lovely, lady voice sounded so familiar.

He could feel her presence upon his skin, icy cool, soothing, yet comfortably warm. It was increasing in magnitude by the second, surrounding him, as he knew she was coming down, getting closer and closer. The heavenly light that emitted from this being was enfolding his body now, like the wings of an archangel. He had no choice but to turn and see. His eyes rose from her sweet, naked feet, upwards across a twine of beautifully flowing robes and ribbons, and into a face that was so warm and tender that he felt it a sin to even be staring at her, directly.

"Hello…my sweet, sweet Sokka." she said with the most perfect, subtle gesture of a smile.

"…Y…Yue…" Sokka replied. A single name spoken, rolling off his lips, like a wish come true.


End file.
